Retroreflective members that exhibit clear and desired colors under diffused light conditions and that exhibit sufficient reflected luminance under retroreflection conditions have been proposed (Patent Documents 1 to 3, for instance).
Reflected light from conventional retroreflective members cannot be colored directly, and the reflected light has just a single color. Although the reflected light can be colored by coloring the surface of the reflective member or by bonding a film or the like thereto, it is impossible to display clear and desired colors under diffused light conditions. In addition, the thickness and texture (hardness) of the base member make it hard to produce a desired design.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3432507 (Color retroreflective member)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-11-167010 (Colored-light retroreflective member)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei-10-500230 for PCT International Application (Retroreflective product and manufacturing method thereof)